


Jars Hell

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 1 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, M/M, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt: originally a tumblr shitpost of mine but basically, neighbours au where bokuto keeps opening jars for akaashi. the first time was for legit cooking purposes, but after that, akaashi keeps buying stuff in jars. i mean, have you seen bokuto's arms?? who could blame him?"





	Jars Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgrey_milktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/gifts).



> Major Tags: None  
> Other Tags: Slight mention of sexual fantasies
> 
> "So, you mentioned Akaashi thirsty for Bokuto and I found it so relatable I had to write something :3 I hope you'll like it even though I'm not really satisfied near the end but well I still think it's kind of okay so here you have XD"

_“What has my life become ?”_ , Akaashi muttered to himself while staring down at the two different jars of pickles in his hands, inspecting them in hopes of being able to determine which one would be more difficult to open. Finally settling down on the one in his right hand, he added it to the countless others that filled his cart. After glancing at his groceries like they were the ones responsible for his bad life choices, he sighed, put the other one back on its shelf and resumed walking down the supermarket’s aisles. So far, he had : salsa, jam, juice, milk, peas and carrots, olives, some kind of weird fish soup, peanut butter and now pickles. And he had made sure _every time_ that they were either jars, or bottles, extra difficult to open. Akaashi wondered whether one could actually die of shame because he was sure he was getting close to the point of no return. Only ten minutes ago, he had been eyeing dangerously the baby food corner and almost had to force himself not to stop and pick some. Firstly, because they didn’t really look _that_ hard to open - they were baby food after all - and secondly because even his naive, oblivious and _ripped_ happy-go-lucky neighbour would start getting suspicious at the sight.  
  
_Or_ he would ask him if he was babysitting. And then, Akaashi could lure him to his apartment and -  
  
_No._  
  
He wouldn’t lower himself to that extent. If Bokuto-san and him were to engage in such activities, it would certainly not be thanks to the promise of seeing an infant. He still had some morals left, thank you very much.  
  
Straightening himself, he finally decided to make his way to the checkouts, mentally promising himself to go shopping online for the time being because even though he wasn’t a picky eater, he couldn’t do much with only hard to open jars and bottles products. He started putting his groceries on the conveyor belt and was getting ready to face the judging look from the cashier when he came face to face with his neighbour, wearing the ridiculous uniform of the convenience store, and Akaashi couldn’t help but check him out, eyes lingering on the way the sleeves clung to his well-defined biceps.  
  
_Truly a work of art._  
  
Akaashi felt his mouth water and briefly wondered how they would flex if Bokuto were to lift him and violently pin him against a wall.  
  
“AKAASHI !!”  
  
He finally met his neighbour’s eyes and upon seeing him beaming, offered a small smile.  
  
“Hello, Bokuto-san.”  
  
“What are you doing here ??!! I mean, I know what people do in supermarkets !! -”  
  
Akaashi momentarily hold his breath as he thought of exactly _what_ they could be doing right now in this particular supermarket.  
  
“- It’s just not in our area and well, I was wondering… Ah ! But it’s fine if you don’t want to tell me !! I’m probably just annoying you right now... ”  
  
“It’s fine, Bokuto-san. You’re not annoying me at all but I think you should start working or the other clients will complain.”  
  
Bokuto took a glance at the queue getting longer by the minute and executed himself.  
  
Akaashi tried. He tried really hard not to stare but he was like hypnotised by the way the muscles moved below the tanned skin as his neighbour busied himself with his jars and bottles items.  
  
“So, uh. What brings you in the area ?”  
  
“Well, I had some errands to run around there and this store is bigger than the one across the street so I went to check and buy some of the things I’ve been lacking.”  
  
Akaashi could see Bokuto nodding in response out of the corner of his eyes and, surprised by his lack of enthusiasm, looked at him. He was greeted by one of the most endearing sight ever as the cashier focused on the cash register, frowning, and nose wiggling. He finally pushed some buttons, and proudly declared the amount. Akaashi pulled out his wallet, handed him a bill and waited for his change.  
  
“I didn’t know you worked here, Bokuto-san.”  
  
_If I had known, I would have come sooner. And regularly._  
  
“Ah ! I just got hired actually !! My bro introduced me to the manager. I was in training before so technically you’re my first ever customer, Akaashi !”  
  
It really shouldn’t have, but it somehow warmed Akaashi’s heart.  
  
Bokuto gave him his change and grinned.  
  
“I hope you have a good day, Akaashi. You should come back to see me.”  
  
Heart racing, Akaashi collected his purchase.  
  
“Thank you, Bokuto-san and I will. Definitely. A good day to you too.”  
  
Just as he was about to make his way out, he was called out.  
  
“AKAASHI !!”  
  
He turned back.  
  
“If you ever need help with those, don’t hesitate to come by ! .. And if you don’t, you can still come you know… if you want to…”  
  
Akaashi could see the red on the other’s face when he bit his lip and lifted his hand to embarrassingly rub his neck.  
  
“In that case, how about we have some dinner tonight ? Together.”  
  
Bokuto’s mood instantly lit up and he looked ten times more hyper than usual.  
  
“Great ! Yeah !! Dinner !!!”  
  
Akaashi chuckled at his trouble to properly communicate.  
  
“You have work so I’ll cook this time. Come to my place at 7.”  
  
Bokuto nodded eagerly and knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get any other sort of answer, Akaashi excused himself and exited the store. He started to mentally make a list of all the things he would have to get done before the evening like changing and cleaning his place.  
  
But first, he would have to stop by the supermarket.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
